


If I Lose You

by natural_by_design



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I can't even, One-Shot, angsty teenagers being angsty, fluff but not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_by_design/pseuds/natural_by_design
Summary: After defeating an akumatized villain, a building is a wreck and Ladybug had to go and lose her partner.





	If I Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little one-shot written out in a notebook, and I thought why not share it with the world (never a good idea)? Btw, if y'all are wondering why our favorite dorks didn't just fix the office, I figure that Ladybug dropped the lucky charm while looking for Chat, so she doesn't go back and restore everything until after she finds him (just go with it).
> 
> If you'd like to find me on tumblr to see basically nothing, feel free to find me @natural-by-design
> 
> Enjoy!

            “Chat?” I cry. “Please, Chat, where are you?”

            There’s no answer from the wreckage that surrounds me.

            _No._ “Chat!” I blink back tears as I pick my way through overturned desks, chairs, and shattered glass. Outside the broken office windows I can see the sky getting darker, and I whip my attention back to the wrecked office before me. I have to find him before the sun sets. That black suit of his…I’ll have no way to find him, not with the office’s electricity on the fritz. “Chat Noir!”

            From the other side of the office, I hear a groan and the creak of metal. My heart stumbles in my chest. I creep toward the sound, my heart in my throat and my hands raised in defensive positions. It might be the akumatized villain back again, despite us freeing the akuma (what was it this time…Bad Plaid or something of the sort?), but I can’t stop hope from rising.

            I reach the other side. “Chat Noir?”

            From under a pile of steel tables to my left I hear another groan. I’m there in a blink, straining to push tables out of the way and get at the bottom of the pile.

            At last I push the last table away and look down to find myself staring into vivid green eyes.

            He’s managed to smile, but the smile vanishes the instant he sees my face. “My lady?”

            I grit my teeth. “I’m sorry, were you expecting someone else?”

            His eyes widen with alarm that morphs into pain when he tries to rise up off the ground and reach for me. “No—I—I’m incredibly happy to see you, it’s just…you’re crying.”

            “Oh.” I scrub at my wet face and kneel down beside him. “Yes, well, it seems like my emotions decided to take a beating.”

            His eyes widen again, this time with something I can’t name. “I didn’t worry you, did I?”

            Fresh tears well up in my eyes.

            “Dammit, no, don’t cry.” He tugs me down so we’re laying shoulder to shoulder. “Now you know how I felt when you jumped into the mouth of a T. rex.”

            “This was worse,” I whisper. “This was worse, because you were gone.”

            He turns his head to look at me, his eyes uncharacteristically serious. “Ladybug, I’m fine. A little beat up, sure, but I’m sure that this won’t be the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

            I stare at him. “He blew up the side of a building.”

            “Yes.”

            “And smashed you over the head.”

            “Yes.”

            “And threw you inside the blown up building.”

            “Yes.”

            “And put five steel tables on top of you.”

            “Yes.”

            “And you’re _fine_?”

            He raises an eyebrow. “Yes.”

            I close my eyes briefly. “You’re impossible.”

            “But you were worried.” When I open my eyes in surprise, I find Chat staring at me with an intensity that steals my breath.

            Then he winks.

            I cry out and bury my face in his shoulder. “Milady?” He sounds panicked. “Ladybug, what’s wrong?”

            “I almost lost you.” I tell his shoulder. Four words, and they do no justice for the pain in my heart that was caused by this idiot boy.

            “Bugaboo,” he says. “I’m not going anywhere for a good, long while.”

            I squeeze my eyes shut.

 

           


End file.
